Inside a Different Universe
by SongOfPeace16
Summary: A 19 year-old girl named Hope gets sucked inside the Regular Show universe. How is life at the park, how will she change Mordecai & Rigby's lives, and will she choose to leave... or stay where she is?
1. The New Universe

My name is Hope. I'm 19 years old, I'm single, and I live in a small apartment, big enough for me. I climbed into my bed, and I went to see what was on TV. Hmmm... SpongeBob, Adventure Time, Johnny Bravo, or Good Luck Charlie were my choices. Huh. Nothing good is really on. Then I remembered something- thank God for DVR! Yes... I had 10 episodes of Regular Show! I LOVE Regular Show. I have all the DVDs, a poster or 2, some T-Shirts, even some plush toys! I finally chose the episode, "Death Bear". As I was falling asleep, I thought about what it'd be like to live in the park- Benson yelling at me, bowling, hanging out, going to the coffee shop. Just then... I drifted off.

When I woke, I didn't know where I was. But then I saw it. The Regular Show opening credits (we can't call it a theme song, now can we?) BACK ROUND! I knew something was up. Just then, I looked down, and I saw FLAMES coming at ME! They wrapped around my legs, but, really, it didn't feel hot at all. It was actually kinda cold. Then the flames wrapped around my waist, then torso, then head! This couldn't be a dream, it felt so real! All the sudden, I felt like I was lying on soft, green grass. Just then, I heard familiar voices.

"Dude, is she dead?"

"No, you idiot!"

"Well it's not my fault that she looks like she's dead."

"Whatever."

I opened my eyes, and guess who were standing above me? MORDECAI & RIGBY. _Plus, _everything was in CARTOON. It didn't look realistic, but it sure felt that way.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" said Mordecai, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Where am I?"

"You're in the park!" says Rigby.

Wait. That CAN'T be happening! Cool!

"HEY, YOU 2!" screams Benson out of nowhere, "GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Oh, hey, Benson. We were on our way to go clean the fountain, but then we saw her, just laying here." said Mordecai, pointing at me.

"Uh, ma'am?" says Benson, "Why were you on the ground?"

"I was knocked out cold."

"...Oh." says Benson.

"Are there any jobs avalible?" I ask. "I'm new in town."

"Well, you _could_ help Mordecai & Rigby."

"Sure! I can do that."

"Great." he says. "Oh, and try to keep them on task."

"Can do, Benson!"

On the way to the fountain, Mordecai asked me, "Hey, what's your name, anyways?

"Hope." I replied.

Once we got to the fountain, I looked in. But instead of my normal face, I saw the face of a Pink Majesty bird! I had a light blue dress on with a purple flower on it, too.

"_What happened to me?"_ I thought.


	2. Video Games Galore

Once I finally got over the shock, we finished cleaning the fountain. Normally, they'd get off task. But every time they suggested doing something else (most times it was Rigby), I told them that 1) This was the last job of the day, 2) We could have fun afterwards, and 3) I might get a job here if we do a good job on the fountain. So I gave them THREE reasons to keep working.

We actually finished pretty quickly. And, of course, we played video games afterwards. I asked them what games they had.

"Uh... Dig champs, Destroyer of Worlds, and Formula 8 racing." says Mordecai.

"Dude, don't forget Joe's Big Adventure!" adds Rigby.

"Rigby, I hate that game!"

"Wait, don't you have Mario Kart?" I ask.

"Huh?" they say together, tilting their heads.

"Who's Mario?" asks Modecai.

"He must be pretty lame if he has a name like Mario!" says Rigby, then bursts out laughing.

"Okay, how about Just Dance 1, 2, 3, or 4?" I ask.

"Aw, sick! A video game where you get up and DANCE!?" Mordecai mutters.

"Yeah, plus that game doesn't even exist!" adds Rigby, "Plus, the coffee table is in the way!"

"So which game will it be?" asks Mordecai, impatiently.

"Wait dude, I got a new game!" says Rigby, excited. "You make your own pet & play with it, and feed it, and do stuff! You can even dress it up!"

"LAME." says Mordecai.

"BUT, they have pets like fire-breathing dragons & wolves & penguins that fall down every 30 seconds!" adds Rigby.

"OH, AWESOME!" shouts Mordecai.

"You can even make more than one PET PROFILE! That means we can ALL have a pet!" says Rigby

"So, you wanna play?" he asks me.

"Are you kidding me? That's my favorite kind of game!" I tell him.

"Great! Lets play!"

I choose a white husky with red swirls and name him Ace. I also give him parrot wings. Rigby chooses a orange penguin with a green belly that falls down every 30 seconds & names him Twist. And Mordecai chooses an indigo cow that goes nuts wrecking stuff when you play a game and names him, well, Indigo.

Once we decide we're done, it's 8:00 pm and I've already got a mansion with an indoor swimming pool, a bowling alley, and I've got Ace a dark blue bandana.

Rigby blows up a mattress for me to sleep on, and Mordecai lets me borrow a pillow. But I don't need a blanket. We climb into our beds, and while I fall asleep, I think about what the next day will bring...


	3. Breakfast & Coffee Shops

**Woo! Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews, guys. In this chapter, Hope meets the girls. ****_Hope_**** you like it. Get it? Hope! Ha ha!**

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, the guys weren't in the room. When I went downstairs, Mordecai was making coffee, and Rigby was eating cereal. _Soggy Oat Nuts_. They were still eating the same brand of cereal from their first day.

"Hey, can I have some?"

"Sure." says Mordecai, "It's in the pantry. Here, I'll get it. I'm waiting for the coffee to brew anyways." He went and got it, while I got the milk. He made me, then himself, a bowl.

"_Beep, beep, beep."_

_"_Coffee's ready." He says. He gets three mugs, pours coffee in them, and gives one to me. Then to Rigby, then at his own spot on the table.

You know, the name Soggy Oat Nuts really sets people off, I bet, because it's not that bad. I can kind of see why they keep buying it.

"Hay, sho wre talkt to Benshon," says Rigby, his mouth full, "and he shays you can apply fo a job if you wan to."

"Awesome! I'm doing it!"

"Yay, were co-wowkers!" says Rigby, his mouth still full.

"Hey, I heard there's a Coffee Shop near by. Can we go later?" I ask, because by now, I do want to meet Margaret & Eileen.

"Sure, but on our break." replies Mordecai.

Yes!

* * *

Margaret is a LOT prettier in person. I can definitely see why Mordecai likes her so much. And, you know, I could totes see myself hanging out with them.

Luckily, that's what we're doing on Friday night.

GIRLS NIGHT OUT!

* * *

**Sorry it's short! But Girl's Night Out is coming soon, and it's gonna be pretty long! **


	4. Hiatus - Sorry!

**Hey peeps! So look, this story isn't very popular, and I have a bunch of new stories planned, including my first crossover... so, this story is going on hiatus. For the moment, my mind is blank for this story... no inspiration... so, I'll come back ASAP, but for now, Hiatus it is. I'm sorry.**


End file.
